


La Jalousie Aiguille

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: ‘You’re too loud, I’m so hyper. On paper, we’re a disaster~’ | Assassin's Festival | F!Reader





	La Jalousie Aiguille

“Hey Y/N, what do you think about this clue?” Noctis called out to you and gestured to the notice board by the restaurant. Quickly excusing yourself from your conversation with one of the locals, you made your way over to the prince. Turning over the meaning of storms and clouds over in your head, you found yourself unable to come up with an answer.

“Hmm…not really sure,” you replied, lowering the hood of your assassin’s robes to wipe off the sweat that had built up over the past few minutes. “I swear I’m gonna sue the ones who made the costumes for the girls. I’m melting in here!”

 

“You wanna trade with me then?” The prince smirked at you, gesturing to his own Medjay robes.

“No thank you!” You laughed as you jabbed at his exposed side. “Don’t wanna take all the attention away from you, pretty boy~”

“Shut up,” he muttered, his blush prominent on his pale skin. Changing the subject, he asked, “Where’s Prompto? We’ve gotta write this down. Maybe seeing this side by side with the other riddles will give us a clue.”

 

“Guys!” A familiar voice called out, its owner lightly pushing past the crowd.

 

“There’s your answer,” you giggled. “Hey, Prom! Where’d you head off to?”

“Over…there,” he panted, seemingly avoiding your eyes as he pointed to the entrance of one of the back alleys.

“Uh, eyes up here, chocobo,” you teased, trying to quash the sense of dread that suddenly washed over you.

“My bad,” he chuckled, albeit unconvincingly.

 

“Dude, are you okay?” Noctis raised an eyebrow. “You look like hell.”

“Yeah, totally!” The blond smiled brightly, once more avoiding your gaze.

“No, you’re not,” you replied, folding your arms across your chest. “Now, what happened? Is it…” You lowered your voice before continuing. “Is the Empire back again?”

 

“No, no, no!” He shook his head wildly. “That’s not it!”

“What is it then?” You pushed, growing more concerned by the minute as the pit in your stomach grew. Then your thoughts immediately drifted to the two other members of your group. “Are Iggy and Gladio alright?”

At the mention of the Shield’s name, Prompto flinched and looked away.

‘Gotcha.’ You thought, that sense of dread growing stronger.

 

“Where is he?”

 

—–XV—–

“Now he’s flirting with another girl!” Prompto groaned quietly as the three of you observed Gladiolus from the nearby alleyway. He was currently speaking to a petite woman dressed similarly to you, his gaze smoldering and his smile charming. His companion seemed to be eating it up, if the swooning and fidgeting were any indication.

“What do you mean ‘another’ girl?” You whispered. “There were more of them?”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis mumbled, eyebrows raised at you. “He’s been hitting up girls left and right since we got here. I’m actually surprised that you didn’t noticed, considering you like him so much…”

Your face felt hot at his words. “How did you…”

“Shh!” Prompto hissed. “I can’t hear what he’s saying!”

 

“Well, I may have lost my way.” Gladiolus said as he leaned against the wall, effectively pinning the mystery woman underneath him. “But I found something even better: you.”

“Aren’t you the smooth talker!” She giggled. “I bet you use that line on all the girls.”

“Oh, he definitely does, honey.” You mumbled. “You have no idea.” 

“Only the pretty ones.” He replied with a wink.

 

The thought of this no-name side character flirting with the guy you loved (with him flirting right back!) made you sick to your stomach. But you knew you had no right to feel this way about him. He was his own person. He could do whatever the heck he wanted, even if that meant smooth-talking his way through the entire city of Lestallum.

Plus the fact that, you know…you weren’t actually dating him.

 

“I am dis-gus-ted,” Prompto muttered, mimicking Cindy’s accent.

“You and me both,” Noctis replied with a grimace. Turning to you, he said, “Right, Y/N?”

“Huh?” You replied sluggishly. “Oh, y-yeah…sure.”

“Hey, you okay, Y/N?” Prompto asked, his eyes full of concern.

 

“I…” You wracked your brain for an answer, any excuse at all just for you to be alone for a while. “I’m actually not feeling so hot, guys. Looks like the heat finally got to me.” You managed to chuckle. “I’m gonna go back to the Leville, if that’s cool?”

“That’s why I asked if you wanted to switch clothes,” Noctis smirked. “All kidding aside though, it’s fine. Do you want us to take you back to the hotel?”

“No!” You nearly shrieked, causing the two to look at you strangely. Clearing your throat, you attempted to recover yourself. “I mean…no, it’s alright. I’m not gonna get lost like that behemoth in heat back there.”

“True that!” Prompto laughed. “Well, just make sure to let Iggy know where you are, okay? In case something happens?”

“Roger Wilco.” You managed to smile, sending the men a two-fingered salute before heading off…

 

…Only to crash into the very person you were running away from.

 

“Hey, Y/N.” Gladiolus greeted. Instead of responding like you usually did, you simply nodded at him before running off in the direction of the Leville.

“Y/N?!” You heard him call out for you. “What the…?”

—–XV—– 

“Why am I so affected?” You sighed, flopping onto your bed. “Sure, I may have had the biggest crush on the guy since pretty much forever. But that doesn’t mean that I should…gah!”

Grumbling, you quickly reached for your phone and earbuds on the bedside table, sending a quick text to Ignis about your whereabouts before plugging in and putting your music on ‘shuffle’. What came on first made you want to bang your head against the wall.

 

‘You’re too loud, I’m so hyper. On paper, we’re a disaster~’

 

“Okay, hell no.” You groaned, playing the next song.

 

‘Something always brings me back to you, and it never takes too long~’

 

Shuffle.

 

‘Ring the alarm, I been through this too long. But I’ll be damned if I see another chick on your arm!’

 

SHUFFLE.

 

‘Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one…’

 

“What the hell?” You groaned, shutting off the music and tossing your phone on the nightstand in frustration. “It’s like it knows!”

“Knows what, exactly?”

 

You quickly shot up from the bed and summoned your weapon, readying a battle stance before you saw just who the mystery guest on your balcony was.

“Ifrit’s balls, Gladio.” You hissed, willing your weapon away. “At least give a girl a little warning next time!”

“My bad,” he replied sheepishly. “I just wanted to check up on you, especially since you were acting weird and all back at the alleyway.”

“And just whose fault do you think it is?” You sighed, not realizing you actually said it out loud.

 

“Oh crap. So it really is because of that woman.” Gladiolus muttered, hurt and surprise flashing in his eyes.

“What?” You looked puzzled by the sudden declaration before you realized…

“Shit! That wasn’t…I didn’t!” You sputtered, feeling your face burn up. Then you suddenly registered something you heard just a bit ago.

 

“Wait, you knew we were there?” You stared at him incredulously.

“You guys aren’t exactly the slickest assassins out there,” he laughed. “Plus, Noct and Prompto spilled after a little…persuasion on my end.”

“Just kill me now,” you muttered, burying your face in your hands once more.

 

“Listen, Y/N.” Gladiolus gently pulled down your hands. “I honestly didn’t know you felt that way about me. So I’m really sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“No! You shouldn’t apologize for that!” You replied. “I hid how I felt so stuff wouldn’t be weird between us on the journey. None of that was your fault!”

“I know, but I still can’t help but want to apologize.” He continued. “So hear me out, okay?”

“But Gladio,” you protested, though touched by the sincerity of his words. “Like I said… "

 

“I genuinely was lost, and she just happened to be the person standing closest by.” He spoke as if you hadn’t interrupted. “When she started flirting with me, I just…went on autopilot, y’know? I didn’t even realize I was doing it until Noct and Prompto chewed me out for it.”

“Gladio…” You tried to get his attention once more.

“So yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I’ll try harder to be more aware of when I do this kind of stuff…I honestly don’t wanna see the woman I love get hurt over my being such a chocobo turd.”

 

“Gladio, you don’t…” You were about to scold him for blowing it out of proportion, until your mind caught up with the last bits of his sentence. Feeling your face flush, you said, “Wait, what? You like me too?”

“Yeah, ever since we met,” he nodded, his face looking as red as yours probably was at the moment. Reaching out to you, he murmured, “Y/N, I…”

 

“Gladio.” You said firmly, arms crossed.

“Yeah?” He asked, his expression a mixture of confusion and worry.

“Just shut up and kiss me already, you big goof!”

 

Chuckling, he swept you up in his arms and said, “Now that, I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:  
> \- "Shut Up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi  
> \- "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne  
> \- "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles  
> \- "Ring the Alarm" by Beyonce
> 
> Translation of Title: Needle of Jealousy


End file.
